


Begging for it

by pcworth



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcworth/pseuds/pcworth
Summary: Was it a dream or reality, Emma doesn't know but she is going to find out what game Regina is playing with her.





	1. Chapter 1

Emma has just laid down on her bed to sleep. Henry was out camping with her dad and she had the place to herself. All she wanted to do was sleep to she closed her eyes.

She wasn't sure how long she slept but she heard clicking noise and woke to find her hands cuffed to the head board. She now knew what the clicking noise was, it was her cuffs locking.

The sound of laughter brought her attention to the door.

"Regina, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I am here to have some fun," she said approaching and Emma couldn't help but notice she was wearing a silk robe, but she couldn't tell if she had anything underneath.

"Admiring the view Miss Swan?"

"What? No. Uncuff me."

"Now, now Miss Swan, we're alone here, you can admit it. It's not like I haven't noticed how you look at me. At the last council meeting I purposely wore that grey skirt that is sinfully short. When I crossed and uncrossed my legs, your eyes were on one place."

She reached the bed and pulled back the blankets revealing Emma's tank top and boy shorts. She ran her hand up Emma's leg.

"Don't touch me," she said moving her leg and trying to kick Regina, who merely waved her hand and ropes appeared to bind her legs down.

"I will touch you if I want. I have laid claim to you. From this moment on, you belong to no one else but me. Do I make myself clear?" she asked using her fingernail to run up her toned stomach and ended in between her breasts.

Emma felt like her head was cloudy and she was unsure what to do.

Regina climbed up on her, straddling each side and when she sat down on her, Emma knew at the very least she wasn't wearing panties. Her breath caught a little at the feel of her skin.

Regina bent down and kissed her – and Emma welcomed it and returned it trying to follow Regina back up when she broke it off, but Emma's position prevented her from moving much.

"That's better my dear," Regina said. "Now, I am afraid I must be going."

"What? Why? I thought …"

"You thought what? Oh you thought tonight you would get to experience this? No Miss Swan, you aren't ready yet. When I finally take you I want it to be because you want it to much you will be willing to beg me for it. You will worship me until I tell you to stop."

Emma wanted to say she was already there, but didn't. Regina bent down for one more kiss and Emma felt sleepy all of a sudden and closed her eyes.

When Emma woke to the sound of her alarm the next day, she remembered the encounter clearly. Yet, there was no proof it happened. Her cuffs were no where near the bedroom, there were no ligature marks on her wrists or legs.

The only proof she had was in her mind, and she realized it could have been a dream.

But how would she find out?


	2. Chapter 2

Even before she was sheriff, Emma had been a bail bondsperson, which often required her to stake out or tail a subject. But when that subject happened to be the mayor of your town, and a woman imbued with magical talent it upped the ante on being discreet.

But ever since Emma had woken two days ago soaking wet from being turned on by what was either one of the hottest dreams she had ever had, or the actual Regina in her bedroom binding her to the bed and making a sexual advance on her, she had found her thoughts obsessed with the other woman.

It had taken no time that morning to get herself off, but it wasn't nearly as satisfying as the idea of Regina doing it for her.

That is what she needed to figure out – was it a dream or did Regina really want her like that?

She kept going back and forth in her brain about it. One part of her thought there was no way in hell and her mind was probably just picking up on the fact she did find the mayor to be highly attractive. The other part of her was thinking hot damn she was going to have sex Regina.

While she should be pissed at having been bound by her own cuffs and magic, the only part she found remotely offensive was the idea Regina could make her beg for it. Yes, she may have had a moment of weakness in the dream (or reality) but begging just wasn't her style.

She would have to be patient though if she was going to find out what was real.

Two days later she was walking the sidewalk calling out for Pongo, Archie's dog. She was walking up Mifflin Street when she heard the dog bark. She ran forward and stopped when she saw Regina sitting on her front stoop petting Pongo.

"I see you found our runaway dog," Emma said. "He got loose from Archie, who called me to help look for him."

"He is perfectly safe," Regina said scratching being Pongo's ears. "He showed up at my back door begging for something to eat."

"What?"

"He was hungry. He was begging. It was too hard to pass up the chance not to satisfy him so I gave in and let him have something," she smiled.

"Oh, so um … yeah he was begging?"

"Yes Sheriff Swan. Is something the matter?"

"No, not at all," Emma said suddenly feeling very hot. "I just … it was very nice of you to give him something to eat and watch over him."

Regina stood up and handed Emma the leash. "I can't resist when someone comes begging at my door sheriff. I am not the Evil Queen anymore. I don't want to see any creature suffer if I can give them relief. All they have to do is ask."

Regina re-entered her home and Emma stood there her mind going in all directions. Was that Regina's way of saying it wasn't a dream, or was that just a coincidence? She didn't know. Damn it, she swore to herself as she began to walk Pongo back to Archie's, that could have been her chance to find out.

"At least one of us got relief," Emma said to Pongo.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma finally had to give up trying to bring herself to climax and get out of bed. She took a cold shower while cursing Regina's name.

Ever since that dream, which she was now leaning firmly in the category of not a dream, she had been unable to reach orgasm. And she had tried – a lot.

It had been more than a week since her encounter with Regina and Pongo, and since that time she had been around Regina, but not been given the chance to delve much into her investigation.

Three days ago she had engaged Regina in conversation about dreams while they were both getting coffee at Granny's. She went as far as asking Regina if she ever had dreams that were so intense that she thought they were real. Regina had looked at her like she was crazy. That had made her think that maybe it was all in her head.

Then the next day, again at Granny's to get morning coffee, she had accidentally left her money at home. "I suppose I could be nice and pay for it," Regina said smiling.

"Thanks. I will buy your coffee tomorrow," she said.

"Are you so sure you will see me for coffee tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I've seen you ever other morning this week."

"Yes. Still you never know I might have plans tomorrow morning. But I suppose if you beg me to join you for coffee I couldn't resist."

She smiled like the devil, putting money on the counter and leaving before Emma's mind could catch up to what was said.

Then yesterday morning, there was Regina waiting on her at a table – a cup of coffee in front of her.

"I thought I was supposed to buy," Emma said sliding into the booth across from her. Ruby brought her a cup of coffee as she did.

"Don't worry, I haven't actually paid for anything. I wouldn't want to back out of our deal."

Emma took a sip of coffee and kept her hands around the warm mug as she sat there.

"So … um … how are things?"

"Things are well Miss Swan. I have been working on a project lately that is developing quite nicely."

"What kind of project?"

Regina leaned forward like she was going to say something in secret.

"You know sheriff, I would really like to let you in on it, but I am not sure you are ready for it."

"Why does it have something to do with me?" Emma said thinking finally we are getting somewhere.

"Of course you are involved."

"Then don't you think you should tell me," Emma smiled. "I think I can handle anything you have planned."

"We are going to have to work together on it. Will you be ok with that?"

"Sure," she said. "I am sure I can bring in some ideas that might surprise you."

"The idea isn't to surprise me, it's to surprise Henry."

"What?" She was now entirely confused.

"I know his birthday is still two months away, but I think it would mean a lot to him if his two mothers worked on his party together and showed a united front, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then I will call you later and we can set up a time to sit down and hash out some ideas," she said, standing. "Thanks for the coffee Miss Swan."

The frustration she was feeling after these three days was reaching a boiling point. She couldn't relax, couldn't satisfy what was becoming an aching needed at this point, and she just wanted to grab the brunette and fuck her no matter where they were.

Her day didn't go any better though as she never even saw Regina that morning or at any point. That night she fell asleep quickly, until she her the sound of a click.

Her eyes opened to see Regina standing over the bed, and she was once again trapped by her own handcuffs.

"Good evening Miss Swan," Regina smiled.

"Is this a dream?" she asked.

Regina –whether she was real or not – only laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma pulled against her cuffs. "Regina, listen to me, if this is a dream fine, but if you are really here you need to say something."

"Something," Regina smirked.

Emma pulled again more roughly this time.

"Now, now, Emma. I thought you wanted this," she said running a finger up Emma's bare thigh. "If you don't want it, just say something."

"Damn it Regina, let me go," she said pulling again.

Regina laughed again but kept her finger on its upward trajectory. It got to the bottom of her tiny boy shorts.

"Ask me to go further," Regina commanded.

Emma set her jaw tight. She would not play this game, but her reaction only made Regina smile wider. And again, she found herself lying there with Regina straddling her. Again, she was bending over and kissing her, this time putting both hands on Emma's head and pulling her up a little.

The touch of her lips elicited an immediate moan from Emma's throat. She opened her mouth to allow access to Regina's tongue. The brunette was dominating her while barely touching her, and Emma's body was responding.

She bucked her hips up to let Regina know there were other parts that could be touched. But the mayor merely kept kissing, breaking off from her mouth to give attention to her neck – sucking so hard at one point Emma knew there had to be a mark. It was after that when Regina sat up, appearing to admire the spot her lips had just left.

"That is in case you forget who has laid claim to you Miss Swan," she said. "Now, ask me to go further."

Emma was breathing hard and it had nothing to do with the extra weight from Regina's body. She wanted this woman. She wanted Regina's fingers pumping inside her, her tongue licking every bit of her essence. She wanted to scream Regina's name as she came and then do it all over again.

But she wouldn't let that happen on Regina's terms.

"Get off me," she managed to say.

"Is that really what you want?"

"Yes. If you think I would beg anything from you, you are seriously mistaken. Now get off of me."

Regina smiled but complied.

With a wave of her hand the cuffs disappeared and Emma rubbed her sore wrists as she sat up in bed. "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem? I don't have a problem Miss Swan. You do. You don't get it yet do you? I get what I want. I must admit that I find your resistance a turn on. I think despite not being able to fully experience you this evening, I will nonetheless be able to thoroughly enjoy myself tonight in the privacy of my home. Let's see which one of us is able to accomplish a simple orgasm. See you in the morning."

Regina disappeared in a puff of smoke and Emma immediately got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was messy and her cheeks flushed, but her eyes were on the mark Regina had left on her neck.

"At least this time I know it wasn't a dream."


	5. Chapter 5

When she woke up Emma sleepily made her way to the bathroom. She hadn't slept well after Regina had left. She had tried to use the aftermath of Regina working her up in order to get herself off, but she still couldn't bring herself to orgasm. She had gotten so frustrated she couldn't get to sleep.

She saw her reflection in the mirror expecting to see dark circles under her eyes. But that is not what got her attention.

"No, no, no," she said. The mark – the mark she was sure was there the night before, the mark that helped prove that she wasn't dreaming. It was proof that Regina was there, Regina wanted her, and proof that she and Regina might actually be able to engage in hot, sweaty, all-night long sex.

"I need to get laid," she said.

She gripped her sink, staring at the place where there should be a mark. She fled the bathroom, took a few moments to pull on some clothes and was out the door.

Emma kept her finger on the doorbell until Regina opened the door. "Do you mind Miss Shaw."

"It's Emma. My name is Emma," she said pushing her way in. "Where is the kid?"

"Henry, he just left for school," Regina said shutting the door. "Wha …"

Emma cut her off by pushing her against the door and capturing her lips with hers. She didn't let up, not giving Regina the chance to get the upper hand, as she forced her tongue into Regina's mouth. Regina wrapped her arms around her, pulling her in closer as she returned the kiss.

Emma placed one of her legs in between Regina's, using it as leverage to keep her against the door. Her left hand pulled Regina's shirt out of the waistband of her skirt just enough so her hand could reach a bra-covered breast. She squeezed the flesh earning her the most delicious sound from Regina's mouth.

Breaking off the kiss, Emma took half a step back looked at all the buttons on the mayor's oh-so-professional shirt and smiled before grabbing each side above the last button and pulling until all but two of the buttons fell to the tiled floor. She heard each one bounce she kissed Regina again – cutting off what she was sure was going to be an admonishment over the shirt.

She felt Regina's hands go up her own loose shirt and her nails were barely putting pressure on her. Let's see if we can't improve that, Emma thought as she reached to undo the zipper on Regina's skirt. The fabric dropped to the ground and Emma wasted no time plunging a hand under Regina's panties.

"You're wet already," Emma smiled. "Good."

She used her fingers to rub circles around her clit. As she felt Regina's nails dig in deeper she knew she was on the right track. As she pulled her hand out, Regina exhaled sharply. But Emma wasn't done, she was merely changing tactics. She helped remove the rest of the shirt and Regina removed her own bra – an open invitation for Emma to touch her or at least that is how Emma interpreted it as she bent over slightly and flicked her tongue across one of the nipples. One of Regina's hands went up to Emma's hair gripping it as the young sheriff sucked on the now hard nipple while using her hand on the opposite breast pulling on the peaked flesh.

"Emma," Regina breathed out as she did it

Emma released her completely, dropping to her knees, pulling Regina's panties down and thrusting her tongue through the folds of flesh. Regina cried out in pleasure. Emma relished the touch and feel of it, but held herself back. She circled the clit, ran her tongue up and down, but never settled in for a rhythm. Satisfied that Regina was ready – she stopped.

She stood back up putting a hand on either side of Regina's head. She saw the look of confusion in Regina's eyes. She smiled before saying four words to the brunette.

"Beg me for it."


	6. Chapter 6

"Beg me for it," Regina repeated as her eyes narrowed. "Beg me for it. Miss Swan, perhaps you are forgetting. I was a queen, and queens don't beg for anything."

Regina ducked under her arm and began to pick up her clothes. "Feel free to leave at anytime."

"Wait," Emma said. "I thought we … I mean we were…"

"Whatever you thought is irrelevant. Get out."

"Why are you getting so upset? Don't tell me you weren't enjoying that because the taste on my tongue would argue otherwise."

"Let me see, why would I be upset? You come into my home, start to molest me and then tell me to beg for it. I don't know, you are the sheriff in this town, does something see a little off about that? Why would you even think to do that?" she asked as she tried to put on more of her clothes.

"Hey, I was only giving you a piece of your own medicine."

"How so?"

"Don't try and deny it," Emma said. "You have now come to my apartment twice, handcuffed me to my own bed and worked me up so much I was almost, almost, ready to beg you to let me suck you dry and I come here to finally give you what you and I both obviously want you and you treat me like the bad guy."

Regina had stopped dressing part way through the rant. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't deny it. I thought it was a dream at first, but you have given enough hints out that I know it's not."

"I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about. And believe me, if anyone would be doing the begging around here, it would definitely be you," she said before walking upstairs.

"But … I … we … "

She slammed the door in frustration as she walked out. She made it to the car and slammed her palms on the wheel. "Great job Swan. You just had to one up her by saying that beg me for it shit and now look at you. You are wet, you are worked up and the only way you are having sex with Regina is in your fucking dreams."

She put the car in gear and drove off.

Up in her bedroom Regina watched as the sheriff pulled away. A small smile graced her lips.

"I do believe you are almost ready," she said.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Emma didn't want to go to sleep. She had been stressing over what had happened with Regina three days ago. At some points she thought she could still feel Regina's flesh under her fingers, smell her scent, taste her essence. But then the knowledge that she had pressed herself upon the mayor because of a belief that Regina had made some suggestive nightly visits to her made her sick.

She didn't feel like a predator because Regina had enjoyed the interaction – of that she was sure. She felt bad because she had stupidly messed it all up by opening her mouth and demanding Regina beg for it.

She had been angry in her belief that Regina was pushing her to beg for it, that she hadn't really thought through what would happen if she tried to turn it around on the mayor.

Now she would be lucky if Regina ever let her near her.

And the worst part was that little time with Regina had now been seared into her brain. She couldn't help but think about it, and how close she had gotten to making Regina cum. Each time she let herself get lost in the thoughts, she get turned on, but she still couldn't seem to cum. It was like she had a mental block.

It got worse at night when she slept because she had been dreaming of different scenarios between her and Regina – last night's featured Regina taking her in one of the cell's at the sheriff's office – but once she woke up she still couldn't get release.

She thought she would go crazy if she didn't have an orgasm soon.

She tried to stay up watching some crappy television but started to drift off. Accepting the inevitable she went to bed.

The dream started differently this time. Regina woke her from her slumber by gently brushing her cheek until Emma opened her eyes. "Good evening Miss Swan," Regina said with a smile. "Are you ready?"

Emma didn't say anything, already sensing that this was one of those dreams that was going to feel super real. The bedside light was on and bathed Regina in its glow as she sat there on the edge of Emma's bed. Regina raised her other hand – Emma's handcuffs were dangling from one of her fingers. "Why don't you be a good girl tonight," she said. "You know what to do with these."

The cuffs felt completely real to her as she took them from her hand. It took a little maneuvering but she got herself cuffed to the back board just as she had previously experienced. It earned her another smile.

"You look good tonight my dear, but not yet completely fuckable. But don't worry I know how to take care of that," she said.

She waved her hand and Emma saw a tall glass appear on her bedside stand next to the lamp. It was filled with ice. No water.

"What is that for?" she asked.

"That is for later. I only wanted it nearby for when I am ready for it. Shall we begin?"

Emma said nothing. "This is where you answer, nodding your head will be suffice,"

Emma nodded her head and Regina got up off the bed. She walked over to the foot of it and took a moment to stare at Emma. She again put on that smile. "Did you like seeing me the other day, seeing me without clothes, spread out against that door eager for you to fuck me?"

Emma didn't know if this was one of those times to answer or not so she merely nodded again.

"You are cute. Saving your tongue for later? Don't worry, I will put it to good use."

Regina slowly unbuttoned her black shirt and Emma scooted up a little, intent on seeing as much of this show as she could before waking up. She took each button and carefully undid it. It seemed almost business like but somehow still sexy to Emma. Once it was unbuttoned she left the shirt on, but at least Emma could see the red bra peaking out of it.

She saw Regina sort of prop up a moment than another and when she was standing straight again she was shorter –the heels Emma thought. She hadn't even paid attention to the fact Regina had been wearing heels but she could picture the black designer shoes in her mind.

Regina reached behind her, undid the skirt and let it drop. She smiled again, and Emma felt her own arousal beginning and nothing had really happened yet. When Regina got on the bed and crawled up to her though, Emma silently thanked the dream gods. Once reaching her, Regina kissed her and Emma willingly accepted it. She was glad now for her actual encounter with Regina because it made the kissing seem so much more real. The feel of her lips which managed both softness and firmness in a combination that Emma could only describe as addictive. They kept kissing – Regina allowing her to be an active participant in the receiving and giving of them.

"You .. are… amazing … at … this," she told Regina between kisses. Regina moved Emma's head to the side, and whispered, "this is nothing," before running her tongue from behind her ear down her neck and back again. She blew faintly in her ear and then nibbled on it lightly before moving her tongue around the lobe and back to that spot just behind it. The sound of Regina's breath that close to her and the tongue treatment she was now getting was causing tingles from her hair roots to her toes.

Regina sucked and kissed and tongued along her neck, her jawline, and then back to full kissing, starting a battle for supremacy in Emma's mouth that she wasn't ready to concede. Regina pulled back and sat up, and Emma's heart fluttered waiting for her dream Regina to leave her once again.

But Regina merely smiled and took off her shirt finally, followed by her bra so that all she was left in was her stockings and panties.

"Do you want to touch?"

"Very much so."

"Ok, but you have to follow my rules. I will let you out of the cuffs, but once I tell you to put them back on, you will. Ok?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

With a wave of her hand the cuffs unlatched and Emma sat up the best she could with Regina still sitting on top of her and reached out to take those tits in her hands. She squeezed, and teased the nipples with her fingers. She moved a little more and Regina sat up a little to give Emma a more comfortable position to lean forward and take her right one into her mouth. This time it was turn to use her tongue to tease and dance along Regina's flesh. She alternated between each one and finally buried her head between them and use her tongue to glide through the pass.

"That's enough my pet. Back into the cuffs."

"No," Emma pleaded.

"We had a deal."

Still Emma hesitated and Regina used her magic not only to back her up, but to reattach the cuffs.

Emma almost said please, and then bit her tongue. While Regina hadn't said it, she wasn't a fool. These dreams had one central theme and she was not about to beg for it. Regina gave her a knowing look as if she could read Emma's mind, and for all she knew dream Regina could.

Regina took her index finger, placed it on the top of Emma's T-shirt and dragged it down the front. As she did so the garment came apart. She repeated the action on the sleeves to the shirt was soon lying in ruins beneath her. Regina took her time teasing Emma's breasts and nipples. She would occasionally pull on them to cause some pain but even that was done slowly. She sucked on each nipple until Emma was sure they would be sucked raw, but she couldn't deny how it was all making her feel – extremely wet.

She would move back up and kiss her again only to go back down to her chest. She was writhing under the other woman to the point she wanted to scream at her to pick up the pace because as good as it felt, it was beginning to be more than a little torturous.

She breathed a sigh of relief when Regina moved farther down the bed and used her finger to destroy her soaked panties. Once the fabric was gone, she almost shivered from feeling the air which felt cool to her overheated pussy.

"Do you want me to touch you?"

"Yes," she said with no shame or hesitation.

Regina laughed a little but then plunged two fingers into her causing her to raise her hips into the area. "Fuck," Emma said not expecting such quick action from the slow pace Regina had set. But after only a few thrusts, Regina removed her fingers and then proceeded to lick them clean.

"Sweet Jesus," Emma said.

"The name is Regina. Feel free to scream it at anytime."

Regina got into position and used her tongue this time – but again at a snail's pace – to tease her clit. She kissed along her thigh, all the way down her leg and back again. She ran her tongue up and down her slit. Then she sat up, moved up, reached for the glass that Emma had completely forgotten about and she watched in confusion as Regina took a couple small pieces of ice and placed them in her mouth. She moved back down again, using her fingers again to rub around her clit and then go inside again.

But again Regina stopped took more ice in her mouth and then returned to her ministrations. The third time – when Regina took even more ice into her mouth - Emma was ready to ask her what the fuck she was doing, but her mind was in a completely different place. Regina had to have been playing with her body for an hour or more and was constantly being held at the edge of really moving toward orgasm.

Regina however, thrust three fingers in her this time and set a hard, fast rhythm. Emma had a hard time keeping her breath as she was finally reaching her goal. She was going to cum and it was going to be hard.

Regina lowered her mouth and Emma felt ice cold hit her clit and pussy and as she bucked her hips this time, she lost it. She lost it – the orgasm that was right there – it was like someone hit the reset button. As she saw the smile on Regina's face she knew that Regina knew exactly what she was doing, what she had done.

Emma swallowed. "Please," she said.

"Please what?"

"Please Regina, fuck me, let me orgasm. Please, I'm begging you."


	8. Chapter 8

Regina sat up and paused when she heard the words come out of Emma's mouth.

"Please Regina," Emma said pushing against the bonds. "You're killing me. I need to cum. I will do anything. You want me down on my knees begging I will do it."

Regina smiled. "If you are to get down on your knees your mouth will be to busy to beg."

She waved her hand and the cuffs disconnected. Emma didn't wait, springing up, grabbing Regina and forcing her back down across the bed kissing her. She got her hands back on those breasts and swore to herself that she would not return to the cuffs.

This woman below her was everything she wanted.

She attached her lips to Regina's neck and sucked hard knowing she would leave mark, but she didn't care. Her mind was too clouded by the sexual tension throughout her body that she wouldn't care if her parents walked in at this moment.

The only thing she didn't want – she didn't want to wake up. If she did she knew she would cry.

She pulled and twisted one of Regina's nipples causing the other woman to cry out in pain and pleasure. She had no intention of going slowly as she reached down and dipped her hand under Regina's panties, slipping her fingers through her folds and gathering her wetness up before pulling her hand back out. She grinned at Regina as she tasted the other woman's essence from her finger.

Emma brushed her hand across Regina's panties and this time they ripped apart.

"Learning are we?" Regina said with her trademark smirk.

"I am beginning to."

"You should learn a little quicker however."

"What?"

Regina answered by grabbing her and flipping their positions. This time it was her turn to bring their lips together while Emma moved one of her legs in between Regina's legs so she could create pressure against Regina's pussy with her thigh. To her delight Regina moved against it and Emma could feel more of her wetness beginning to glaze her skin.

She wrapped her arms around Regina trying to make as much skin contact as possible.

"Say it again," Regina said.

"What?"

"Say it. Say please."

"Please," Emma said no longer caring what Regina wanted her to do. She would do it.

"Good girl," Regina said smiling.

She got up off of Emma and stood.

"Hey," Emma said.

"Come here," she said stepping back against the wall. Emma didn't hesitate as she rushed off the bed, and pushed Regina against the wall – mirroring the scene from when she had Regina up against the door. Regina let Emma continue to touch and kiss her before she pulled her hair back to get her stop.

"Get me off, and I will finally give you want."

Emma dropped to her knees. She gazed at her bare, glistening pussy before diving in with her tongue. She felt Regina grab her hair again pulling her in.

"Ah …," Regina cried out as Emma pushed three fingers into her all at once.

Emma smiled even as she continued to lick and suck. The idea that she could affect Regina just as much as Regina could affect her made her want to devour the brunette.

She drew Regina's clit into her mouth sucking it in while thrusting her fingers into her pussy. She had created a hard, steady rhythm that had Regina moaning. Her grip on Emma's hair became lesser as she got caught up in her own pleasure.

"Emma," she said. "Emma!"

She felt Regina's pussy contract around her fingers as she came and Emma continued to lap up the juices which flowed from her.

Emma got to her feet, took Regina's hand and led her back to the bed.

"My turn," Emma said.


	9. Chapter 9

The moment they reached the bed, Regina nodded to it – indicating Emma should get on it first. Emma hastily complied.

"No handcuffs. Please," she said.

"No cuffs," Regina said, as she joined her on the bed. She lay next to Emma and the two women kissed. Emma noticed immediately that it wasn't the slow pace she had set earlier that was meant to entice and torture, but it wasn't fast either. It was steady, and Emma kissed her back with the same pace.

Regina reached down and slipped a hand between Emma's legs and scratched her nails up the interior of one thigh. It didn't hurt, but Emma felt her arousal continue to build. She was plenty wet enough from Regina's earlier activities, plus she was incredibly turned on by going down on the mayor.

She didn't figure it would take much to finally pull her over that mountain of built up frustration. She had thought that before only be left hanging by this dream woman who was now rubbing her clit with a couple of fingers.

"You are so incredibly sexy," Regina whispered to her.

Regina moved on top of her, rubbing her still wet pussy against Emma's. Emma moved her hips to keep that divine pressure going as Regina bent down to kiss her. Regina ran her hands along Emma's arms and then lifted each one above Emma's head, where Emma was afraid Regina was going to cuff her again. But she didn't, she merely moved the arms out of her way, and than ran her own hands down Emma's sides.

This time Regina's nails went from her hips on up the sides to the breasts. Regina then took each one and squeezed them together, bending down to give each a small tongue bath. Emma was again writhing under the other woman. While it didn't feel like the same methodical torture she had endured earlier, Emma was too wound up to handle even this moderate pace for very long.

"Please, Regina," she breathed out. "Please make me cum."

Regina answered her with a kiss, and then moved slightly so she could whisper in Emma's ear.

"This is exactly how I wanted you. Here with me, knowing you want no one else but me to make you cum," she said, rubbing her pussy against Emma's again. "I needed you to know that I can give you pleasure, and will always give you pleasure, if that is what you want."

She shifted so she could reach one of her hands down to again rub her clit.

"I needed you to know that when I look at you, I think of how our lives have aligned to bring us here to this moment. A moment for you to make a decision on what you want. I need you to tell me what you want Emma."

Regina stopped rubbing her, staring intently in her eyes, and Emma thought about everything in those few seconds.

"Please Regina," Emma said. "Make love to me."

Regina smiled, and then took her lips to Emma's. Emma wrapped her arms around this angel above her. They pressed their bodies together, touching, caressing and kissing. Regina ran her tongue from Emma's neck straight down; until she reached Emma's soaking wet pussy. Regina dipped her tongue in for a taste, looked back up at Emma, licking her lips before descending once again.

Emma moaned Regina's name as the brunette licked and sucked her to the point where Emma was sure oblivion would come as soon as she did. Regina gently eased two fingers into her. She again kept it not slow, but not overly fast, but it was enough for Emma to press her head into the pillow knowing she was not going to last. Regina curled her fingers up a little.

"Fuck," Emma yelled. "Sweet fuck!"

The orgasm rolled through her body making it go taut at first before every muscle in her relaxed. Her eyes closed even as she felt a small kiss on her thigh.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma sat up immediately upon waking. She looked over at the woman sleeping on her stomach beside her. Reaching out she touched her back and then touched her harder.

"What?" Regina asked rolling over.

"You are really here," she said in complete surprise. "You are really here which means last night, last night was real."

"Of course it was real. Just because you are the product of two idiots doesn't mean you have to act like one."

"But ... but the other times ... were they real?"

"You are being serious, aren't you? You are kind of cute when you are trying to think through something. Yes they were real."

"Why? Why all of this?"

"You mean besides the fact that it was fun and it was incredible turn on?" Regina smiled.

"Yes besides those things," Emma said in disbelief that this conversation was happening. She was beginning to think she was asleep still.

Regina propped herself up on her elbow. "I was your mom's stepmother. I have tried to run you out of this town. I have sort of tried to kill you. What about any of this would give me the idea that I could directly approach you with the idea of having sex?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Exactly, so I felt the need to get creative."

"Creative? You have kept me alternating between states of frustration and extreme horniness for days. You have made me question my sanity. And then at your place when you acted like you had no idea what I was talking about I actually felt bad for coming on to you like that. I get it, we have a complicated history, but fuck Regina, there are other ways to tell a girl you like her."

"I didn't say anything about liking you. I just wanted to fuck you," Regina said slipping out of bed and picking up her clothes. Her back was to Emma so she didn't see the other woman smiling.

"This was just sex then?" Emma asked also getting out of bed.

"Of course my dear."

Emma moved around the bed until she was standing in front of Regina. "You know I thought you were a better liar than this," she said taking the clothes from Regina's hand. "But you aren't. This wasn't all about sex and you know it."

"I know nothing of the sort. Give me back my clothes."

Emma dropped the clothes behind her and invaded Regina's personal space. "You love me."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Emma kissed her and she was pleased when Regina kissed her back. Emma pulled back.

"You love me, and you are going to admit it."

She kissed her again before she could say anything. Emma wrapped her arms around her and deepened the kiss. She pulled back again and pushed Regina onto the bed.

"You love me, and you are going to admit it," Emma smiled. "But if you want me to say it back, you are going to have beg me for it."


End file.
